


At The New Beginning

by AnUnknownForeignBeauty



Category: Anastasia (1997)
Genre: F/M, Old Fanfic, One Shot, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-05
Updated: 2010-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 06:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnUnknownForeignBeauty/pseuds/AnUnknownForeignBeauty
Summary: Set after the movie. Dimitri & Anya started their journey to the St Petersberg to a new life. But still there is a difference between the royality & the commoner. Now they must learn to cross the distance & start a new life together. Pls RR.





	At The New Beginning

Dimitri broke the long kiss at last.

'Oh, I'm out of my breath.' He inhaled deeply. Anya was still closed her eyes just thinking about the beautiful moment.

'You are wonderful.' She opened her eyes at last.

'But your highness, try to think about your decision again.' Dimitri looked into her big blue eyes 'I'm a kitchen boy & you are the last heir of the throne of Russia. There is a difference between us.'

Anya put her right hand along his cheek gently & replied in a dreamy voice 'Dimitri, I'll never regret with my decision. May be I'm the royalty to the world but in my world you are my king.'

Then she pulled his head nearer & placed on her heart 'Listen this heart beats with your name. In here there is no difference between us.'

Then she began to kiss him again more passionately than before.

'But Anya,' Dimitri moved away from her 'What will the people say when they know that their princess is married to a kitchen boy? It had never happened in history.'

Anya watched him for a moment, then stood up & broke the glass on the table. Before Dimitri could do anything she cut her hand with the broken piece of glass. Blood began to flow from her wound.

'Anya what are you doing?' Dimitri ran towards her & tried to take away the broken glass from her hand. But Anya didn't give that easily. At last Dimitri succeeded to take away the broken glass from her forcefully & threw it away through the window.

'Anya you are bleeding..' he tore a piece of cloth & wrapped her wound with that carefully. Suddenly Anya noticed that Dimitri's hand was cut too during taking tthe glass away from her. Their blood mixed & a drop fell on the floor.

'See,' Anya smiled kissing his injured hand 'Both of our blood is same. There is no difference here.'

'I know.' Dimitri kissed her injured hand too 'There is no difference between us. Let's create a new history together.'

Then they began to kiss each other feverishly. The fire was ignited. Dimitri picked her up in his arms & began her to carry to the bed.

The gentle breeze blew around them carrying the blessings from the lost Romanovs.

The ship continued her journey to St. Petersberg to a new beginning.


End file.
